A blockchain may be used as a public ledger to store any type of information. Although, primarily used for financial transactions, a blockchain can store any type of information, including assets (i.e., products, packages, services, status, etc.) in its immutable ledger. A decentralized scheme transfers authority and trusts to a decentralized network and enables its nodes to continuously and sequentially record their transactions on a public “block,” creating a unique “chain” referred to as the blockchain. Cryptography, via hash codes, is used to secure an authentication of a transaction source and removes the need for a central intermediary.
The combination of cryptography and blockchain technology together ensures there is never a duplicate recording of the same transaction. Modern processors may execute instructions out of order (OoO), however this concept and what processors do are two distinct topics since processors must always maintain the architectural illusion of in-order execution, even though all that needs to be performed is the reduction of data dependences.